Service providers and device manufacturers are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One area of interest involves system performance and power management optimization in 60 GHz communication systems. According to current 60 GHz communication standards such as the Wireless Gigabit Alliance (WiGig), protocol adaptation layers (PAL) serve as processing agents that are designed to optimize the performance for specific applications such as audio and video, USB data and PCIe bus traffics etc. in a 60 GHz communication system. The PALs are layers that are on top of media access control (MAC) and physical (PHY) layers in a network device. Existing PAL protocols do not communicate with one another. The lack of communication and coordination across PALs may result in uncoordinated actions among different applications. The uncoordinated actions may accordingly lead to un-optimized performance of the device.